


槐花落

by L_Lunny



Series: 圭云 | 平行时空 [1]
Category: K-pop, Real Person Fiction, Super Junior
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, M/M, Top Cho Kyuhyun, kysung
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lunny/pseuds/L_Lunny
Summary: 他问曺圭贤，来年春天有新酿的槐花酒，到时候你还会在吗。





	槐花落

**Author's Note:**

> 1.鬼神灵异AU （参考萨满教）  
2.小芯芯的点梗 @ 一只小小芯  
3.一发完

槐，从木，鬼声。

槐花，春末夏初盛开，花期短暂，虽洁白艳丽但转瞬即逝。

一

京城边上有个大城叫天安，天安下面有个郡叫锦山郡。汉江在京城奔腾而过之余留下了若干条支流，锦山郡下面大大小小的村庄就沿着这些支流的两岸坐落着。

槐安村是里面一个小村庄，村子里种满了槐树，据说是某位朝鲜君王出游偶然在此落脚，所过之处开满了星星点点雪白的槐花，君王见此美景心情大好，随即赐名槐安。

槐花盛开，安居乐业，是个好寓意。

槐安村离旁边的天安城不远，临近繁华的大城注定了这个小村庄会淹没在其光芒下，但是好歹挨着都城，进城的人多把它当作落脚点，使其至少不算荒凉。

全村上下估摸着没多少人，一条涓涓细流从村庄中间穿过，把村子分成了两边，村里人若是去对岸串门赶集，全靠小河上边横跨的小石桥。听村里老人说，这座桥已在小河上跨了有三百年之久，岁数恐怕比当今朝鲜王朝年龄更久。

要说槐安村的不同之处，当属村里的小金巫堂。

小金巫堂的全名叫金钟云，巫堂即为巫师，是能与鬼神沟通，占卜吉凶祸福之人。当今王朝从上至下普遍信奉巫教，各种大大小小的巫师不计其数，人们不管是盖楼搬家，镇宅驱魔还是红白喜事，通通会请巫师为其祈福辟邪，祈求生人安康，逝者安息。而巫师却不是人人都能胜任，据说只有能看见恶魔，拥有阴阳之眼的人才能被称之为真正的巫师。

槐安村地处偏僻，人烟稀少，巫师们来了又走，久而久之便极少人愿意久留，如今村里仅有的那位姓金的巫师没人知道他是从哪里来的，来的时候带着一个少年，在村里一住就是三年。他的年纪看起来不大，看着刚及弱冠，一头长长的黑发随意地扎在在脑后，过长的额发从鬓边垂下包着脸，显得整个人又小了几岁。和他一起的那个少年看起来更小，不过听说只比他小四岁。

没人知道为什么他年纪轻轻就当了巫堂，这一行中有巫师不宜婚嫁的约定俗成的约束，不少人为他的一表人才感到可惜。有人便猜是家道中落，为了谋生才不得已走上此路。

村里谁家请了巫堂来作法，那是村里的头等大事，村里一大半人前去围观那都是常有的事。

今日刚巧村里大户李家修了新宅，便请巫堂来看看有无异象。外头照常聚集了一大帮人，一看基本上都是左邻右舍前来凑热闹的。来晚的人见着缝隙往里挤，好不容易挤到前头，发现小金巫堂已经开始作法了。问了早来的人才知道，这李家的新宅子风水有异，多半藏着邪物，小金巫堂这是帮他驱魔呢。

宅子前边的空地上摆着祭品和一盆火，那名金姓少年手握鼓锤正在有节奏地敲着鼓，金钟云站在供桌前，左手持巫铃，有节奏地来回摇晃，铃声象征神的语言，代表巫堂正与神灵谈判。他的右手则擎一把绘有众神明的折扇轻扇，身体原地向左转圈，过长的外袍带起了地上的尘土。

随着鼓点声逐渐减缓，铃声逐渐变弱，一个不算复杂的驱魔仪式算是完成。

小金巫堂把刀握在手上朝宅主作了一揖，道：“仪式已完成，邪魔已驱，可以放心入住了。”

“好好好，真是谢谢小金巫堂了，您真是檀君再世啊。”

宅主大喜，握着他的手满脸笑容，

“不敢不敢，曲曲一小巫师，够不上祖师毫厘。”

金巫堂淡然一笑，不动声色地推开了宅主的手，婉拒了留下吃饭的请求，把巫铃收好后对着一旁的击鼓少年道：“厉旭，走吧。”

“来了哥。”

少年抱着鼓清脆地答道，快步走到哥哥旁边一起往家里走。

“刚刚的那是什么？”

叫金厉旭的少年好奇地问道。

“一只饿死鬼罢了，估计是新屋厨房放太多吃食把这东西吸引过去了。”

“是风水加上原来那块是坟地的原因吧。”

“呀你能不拆我的台吗？”

“不能，笨蛋哥哥。”

金厉旭冲哥哥吐了吐舌头，转头三步做两步跨上了石桥。

金钟云无奈地摇了摇头，这弟弟是越大嘴越毒，哥哥难做啊。

但是家里的伙食又由金厉旭掌控，金钟云自是拿人一点办法都没有。

跟着自己来这破旧的小山村，也不知对他是福是祸。

二

每年的四五月，槐树生花，一串串雪白的花蕾缀满树枝，沁人心脾的淡雅清香弥漫，惹得人好不痛快。

金钟云站在自家院子里，拿着一根长长的竹竿，伸进枝叶里对着就是一阵乱打，大大小小的槐花就着力道缓缓落下，落在树下铺的垫子上。

槐安村多槐树，当地的槐花蜜和槐花酒是一绝，每年的春末夏初槐花盛开之时，家家户户都着手准备着制酒酿蜜。

坐在石阶上看着金钟云忙活的金厉旭打了个哈欠，看着垫子上越来越多的花，冲他喊道：“哥，这会不会有点多啊。”

“今年花期好多酿点，”金钟云握着竹竿停下歇息，抬手抹了把汗，想到了什么似的撇撇嘴道：“真是便宜了那疯子。”

“哥这样说希澈哥知道吗？”

“怎么不知道，我当着他的面也这样说。”

金厉旭听罢站起来拍了拍裤子上的灰，道：“那下次你俩打架悠着点，别把屋子拆了。”

“呀明明是他每次都……”

“好啦哥，打好了就进来吧，外面热死了。”

金钟云看着金厉旭进屋消失在门口，心里叹了口气，心想这弟弟是越大越不可爱了，以前小的时候还会跟在自己身后扯着自己衣袍下摆一口一个“钟云哥哥钟云哥哥”地叫，现在不但只单叫哥，而且还老是怼自己。

弟大不中留，这小子果然还是更喜欢那疯子。

挑出花苞干净无虫的槐花洗净晾干，再在锅里炒至微黄，趁热放入装有黄酒的陶罐，罐口用布包紧密封，在阴暗干爽的密室里放上七七四十九天，揭盖闻到醉人的酒香，槐花酒就做好了。

槐安村十户人家八户酿酒，待到揭开布封那天整个村子酒香四溢，槐花沁人心脾的清香和着酒酿实在是醉人，久而久之槐安佳酿的名声连都城的人都知道了。

金钟云口中的“疯子”便是掐准了时间来的，当金钟云数着日子寻思已经差不多过了四十九天时，屋外传来了急促的马蹄声。

真是来得早不如来得巧，金钟云把擦干净的刀挂回刀架上，起身走出屋子去开门。

还不到午时，屋里寻不见金厉旭，金钟云心想这他应该是去集市了，不知会不会买多份食材回来，这有一不速之客还需多一双筷子。

金钟云打开了院子的大门，一抹亮丽的大红映入眼帘。

“我说，你用得着这么醒目吗？”

“我不一直这样，有什么大惊小怪的，”来人一袭看上去十分华贵的红衣，牵着一匹黑色的马，用宽大的袖子遮着太阳，看金钟云没有让他进去的意思便不满地嚷嚷：“亏我还专门从汉城一人一马专门过来看你们，你不打算让我进去吗？”

金钟云默默翻了一个白眼，侧身让开一个位置，道：“看我们？明明是来喝酒的吧。”

“呀，如果是只为了喝酒我用得着累个半死从汉城过来吗？”

“那就不知道了。”

“呀，金钟云！”

正当两个人站在门口声音越来越大时，金厉旭抱着从集市买的东西回来了。

“你们两个怎么一见面就吵架？”

那名红衣男子一见到金厉旭，立刻脸上堆起笑脸，“哎呀我们厉旭回来啦，”发现金厉旭手上提的东西后立马转头对着金钟云谴责道：“金钟云你为什么指使厉旭去干活？”

金钟云觉得头又疼了，正想反驳，只听见金厉旭抢白道：“我自己要去的，钟云哥平时那么忙，我得照顾他呀。”

红衣男子表示十分不屑：“哪有什么忙的，不就是捉鬼吗，三两下就搞定了。”

“金希澈你还想不想进来。”

“呀，金钟云你长本事了啊连哥也不叫了，真以为我不会打你吗。”

“你又打不过我。”

“你他妈……”

眼见这两个糟心哥哥又要因为十分幼稚的原因吵起来，金厉旭及时走上前道：“好了好了，别吵了快进去吧。”

那两人对视一眼，金钟云走上前牵过那人的马，道：“进来吧，外面热死了。”

“是谁刚刚拦着我的？”

“金希澈你闭嘴。”

“金钟云你是离开汉城久了连规矩都忘了？”

“希澈哥。”

“诶！”

那人立刻笑得十分开心，跟着两人走了进去。

来人便是金钟云口中的“疯子”，名金希澈，是都城大名鼎鼎的巫堂，行事虽然乖张我行我素，但他背后有相府这座靠山，平日里虽然得罪人但基本没人敢动他。相貌姣好但凌厉，一头长发高高束在脑后，不知有多少女子羡慕。听说他们金家是京城的巫堂世家，祖上历来都是明冠全城的大巫师，但是二十年前被人诬陷妖言惑众威胁朝廷，落得个满门抄斩的下场，只有几名孩子死里逃生下落不明。等到新君上任为金家平反，金希澈才得以重新在都城风生水起。而隐居在槐安村的金钟云和金厉旭便是当年一起逃出来的，不过三人都没有血缘关系，都是被他们师父收养的弃婴。

人一喝多就容易打开话匣子，趁着金厉旭去拿酒坛，几盏下肚后金希澈把玩着手中的小瓷杯，对着金钟云道：“村里还安分吗？”

“都是些虾兵蟹将，不足为惧。”

“哎，那些孤魂野鬼啊，其实想想也怪可怜的。”

金钟云听罢满不在乎道：“明明可以马上步入轮回，却还要留在世上扰民，这样的祸害有什么可怜。”

“鬼魂不入轮回游荡世间多半是因为执念太深，对世间还存在念想却不得不放弃。”

“那这也不是他们作恶的理由。”

“你呀，”金希澈无奈地摇了摇头，道：“你小子还是阅历不够，等你来都城见识多了就知道了。”

“哥你就比我大一岁，装什么老成。”

“呀小兔崽子！”

金希澈一待就到傍晚，走的时候金钟云牵着他的马送他到门口，把缰绳递给他，金希澈没接，抬手在他衣襟处摸了摸，问道：“那串红玛瑙还戴着？”

“嗯。”

金希澈点点头，接过缰绳跨上马，低头对着金钟云道：“哥走了。”

“快回去吧。”

金钟云回到屋里收拾矮桌上的残局，把剩下半坛酒抱回存酒的密室，放的时候不小心踢到了旁边没开封的酒坛，但是那本该纹丝不动的坛子咕噜噜地翻倒滚了一圈滚到了门口。

奇怪，金钟云皱着眉把那坛子拿回来放好，心想自己什么时候封了个空坛子。

难道是年纪大了容易忘事？

三

夏至刚过，太阳已变得十分毒辣，晴空万里没有一丝云，晒得叫人心生烦躁。

金钟云对这种天气非常厌烦，除了必要的出门驱魔祭祀，多半时间就窝在屋子里懒得出门。他一边坐在门槛上扇着扇子，一边看着院子里的小狗乱跑。院子里的那条黑色的小狗是上个星期他办完事回来在门口发现的，估摸着才出生几个月，也不知道是谁丢下的，金钟云看着它怪可怜的于是就抱回了家。

“看你这么小，就叫你小不点吧。”

但是这条小狗却不怎么理他，反而和金厉旭相处得很好，金厉旭还笑他，“明明是哥抱回来的啊，怎么你叫不动啊。”

金钟云百思不得其解，就随他去了，恰好这几天金厉旭进城去找金希澈了，金钟云想着或许能和小不点拉近拉近关系。

小不点看似有些乏了，蹬着短腿跑到阴凉的地方来，挨着金钟云趴下吐着舌头。

金钟云伸手捋了两把头毛，在它转过头之后看了看它的眼睛。

天生异瞳，阴阳之眼。

这也是为什么金钟云会把它抱回来的原因，动物一般比人灵敏，说不定它会发现什么呢。

金钟云站起来拍了拍袍子上的灰，进屋走进了藏酒室，小不点跟着他进来了。

金钟云其实很少饮酒，如果要喝也只会咪一点，这几天家里少了一个人，金钟云觉着有些无聊便打算小酌一下。

上次酿的酒还剩下三四坛，金钟云拿起最上面那坛，想着应该还剩下半坛，等他拿起一掂量，发现重量不对。

听着坛里的声音，这是最多只没过了坛底啊。

金钟云抬头环视了一下这方阴凉狭小的屋子，默默把酒坛放回了远处，对着脚边好像还不愿走的小不点道：“小不点，走了。”

小不点抬头看了看他，没挪窝，金钟云叹了口气，蹲下把它抱起来，安抚地摸了摸它的头道：“家里有客人来了，小不点先去院子里玩好吗？”

金钟云把小不点放在了院子里，走进自己的房间，拿起挂着的折扇别在了腰间，走到房门口时停住了脚步，折返回书柜拿上了巫铃。

回到藏酒室，金钟云慢条斯理地从腰间抽出折扇“哗”的一下打开，扭了扭脖子，对着前方开口道：“不知阁下何时住进蔽屋，招待不周，还望见谅。”

屋子里一片死寂。

“但是阁下喝了我家这么多酒，这不能算了吧。”

还是一片死寂，金钟云也不急，在屋里来回走动。

“不妨出来见上一面吧，住了这么多天，你应该知道我是干什么的了。”

在巫师的房子里住着，想来也不会是一般的孤魂野鬼，是他灰飞烟灭之前，金钟云倒是想见识见识到底是何方神圣。

金钟云不知想到了什么，半开玩笑道：

“难不成，还是个小酒鬼？”

此时屋里起了一阵阴风，门窗紧闭密不透风，不可能是外面吹进来的，金钟云慢慢握紧了手中的巫铃。

只见地上干净整洁的地上突然出现了一个水渍，水渍晕开后旁边又有新的水渍，如此重复金钟云算是看明白了，这鬼魂是在写字呢。

还是个有文化的鬼啊，绕是金钟云对孤魂野鬼十分厌恶的，也不禁有些佩服这只鬼。

过了一会儿，地上的水渍看上去笔画差不多了，金钟云弯下腰仔仔细细地辨认了一下，发现这只鬼写了个“是”。

是什么？是知道自己是巫堂，还是说自己是酒鬼？

金钟云懒得和一只孤魂野鬼耗，冷冷地说道：“既然我已经发现你了，就快点去投胎，没准还能投个大户人家，省得每日游荡人间，如果吸多了怨气变成厉鬼，我可不会想现在这样好说话。”

金钟云说罢便开门走出了屋子，他寻思应该替自己家驱魔消灾了。

巫师的房子里住着鬼，可以说是普天下之大滑稽。

而且，金钟云握着巫铃站在院子中央想，自己的阴阳眼居然看不见那只鬼。

看来碰上硬骨头了，金钟云边摇晃着巫铃边苦恼，希望它的怨气别太大。

四

再次察觉到那只鬼的存在，是在两周之后的夜里，金钟云去藏酒室拿酒的时候发现最后那坛酒只剩下了半坛。

金钟云扶额，对着前方道：“还不走是想永世不得超生吗？”

无人应答。

金钟云转身走出去顺便摔上了门。

已经驱过魔的屋子这么短时间再出现鬼魂只能说明巫师能力欠佳，以前从未出现过这种情况的金钟云如何能咽的下这口气，他一回房间便抽出一张黄纸，拿起毛笔沾了红墨开始写起了符文。

道行颇高的鬼就要用更高级的法子对付，上次是自己轻敌了。

等到金钟云写了一半发现了端倪，符文的走势笔画不对，本该干净利落的悬针竖中间莫名其妙地多了一横，这不多不要紧，一多整个符文的意思就变了。

驱魔变为招魂，这只鬼果真不简单。

金钟云索性停笔，把写了一半的符文点着丢入了一旁的火盆，对着空中冷冷道：“都已经请你走了，为什么还留在这？”

无人应答，但是桌面上铺开的宣纸上突然出现了一点墨迹。

这只鬼好像会写字，金钟云耐着性子等它“写”，最后发现纸上出现几个歪歪扭扭的字。

『喝酒。』

“京城那么多宫廷佳酿，为什么偏偏来喝巫堂家的？”

『好喝。』

荒谬，金钟云给这只鬼的无赖气笑了，道：“三岁小儿都知道拿别人家的东西要给钱，怎么变成鬼反而吃起霸王餐来了。”

金钟云说罢便吹灭了蜡烛，起身回卧室睡觉。

“不要以为我没有法子对付你了，相识的话自己滚。”

于是接下来的几日，金钟云都没怎么去藏酒室，偶尔去拿酒发现酒没少，他有些疑惑，不知道这只鬼想干什么。

金钟云十五岁开始就是巫堂了，凭着一双阴阳眼这十年各型各色的牛鬼蛇神都见过，失足掉进湖里的水鬼，披头散发、面目狰狞的吊死鬼，年幼夭折的小鬼还有凶神恶煞的厉鬼，除了特别难搞的厉鬼，其他孤魂野鬼金钟云基本上摇摇巫铃就能驱散化解。

但是他家这来历不明的鬼他拿不准，没有动机没有因果，和风水无关，更奇怪的是不害人，唯一说得过去的就是藏酒室那几坛酒。

难不成真是单纯嗜酒的酒鬼？

金钟云翻着典籍想，但是很快否定了。

金钟云见过刚死的人，那只新鬼满嘴仁义道德，口口声声积德行善不会害人，但过了几日便变成厉鬼吸食了屋主的阳气。

“你又不是鬼，你怎么会懂？”

金钟云使其灰飞烟灭时那只厉鬼红着眼球冲他大吼，然后消散在了火光里。

鬼话鬼话，鬼的话是万万不能信的。

好景不长，才消停了没几日，那只鬼又出现了，还开始主动和金钟云搭话。

『巫堂大人』

金钟云看着宣纸上多出来的一行字，没有理会，继续翻着手上的书。

『巫堂大人』

金钟云还是没理它，纸上多出来的字又吵不到他，况且他实在是不想和一只鬼说话。

等到金钟云翻完一章抬起头，他面前的纸上已经给涂得密密麻麻，一水儿的“巫堂大人”中间还夹杂着几个“金钟云”。

金钟云一看便皱起了眉，道：“我的名讳也是你能叫的？”

『巫堂大人名字好听赏心悦目』

这只鬼还会拍马屁，奇了。

金钟云面无表情地在心里翻了个白眼，看着时辰快到了便放下书走出了书房。他打开了一间屋子的门走了进去，屋子两旁挂满了法器，正中间摆着一尊画像，画像下摆着香烛和供品。

那是檀君，巫堂的祖师爷。

金钟云拿起酒壶为祖师爷倒了一杯，顺便掂量了下，发现重量没少。

祖师爷的地盘果然容不得牛鬼蛇神撒野。

等金钟云祭完祖回到书房，他发现案上的纸又多了一行字：『巫堂大人怎么不酿酒了？』

金钟云实在是不想理它，但是它字里行间的语气又十分讨打，于是语气不善道：“槐安村十户人家八户酿酒，随便找一家酒窖里的酒都比我家的多。”

『不行巫堂大人家的好喝』

“我觉得你生前一定是贪图小利给人打死的。”

金钟云信誓旦旦地说道。

五

金钟云觉得，在发现那只鬼的存在之前，他的日子过得蛮潇洒的。

偏居一隅，不用像金希澈那般在京城和那些大官人勾心斗角，金厉旭在的时候自己还不用管饭，每天想干什么就干什么，出门帮左邻右舍驱魔消灾还能换点钱，可以说是相当惬意。

但是自从那只鬼出现在他面前后，他平静的生活泛起了一丝涟漪。

那只鬼的话非常多，能铺满一张桌面的纸不一会儿就能被写满，就算金钟云把纸收起来也于事无补，只要有液体的地方那只鬼就能在墙上或者桌上乱画。

“你为什么话那么多？”

金钟云非常无语。

『因为我看巫堂大人一人有点无聊』

桌上的水渍很快就干了，但金钟云发现这只鬼的字比刚出现的时候好看了许多，看起来是适应了。

“我看你才无聊，无依无靠游荡人间，说不定哪天就被烟消云散了，还不如快点步入轮回早日投胎，没准还能找个好人家。”

『我习惯了。』

当鬼还能当习惯，金钟云失笑，正想说什么时，桌上又出现一行字：

『巫堂大人别虐待小不点了，你看看它的眼神。』

金钟云低头去看脚边的小不点，发现它一脸渴望地看着院子，金钟云叹了口气，松手让它跑了出去。

明明是自己抱回来的狗，太让人伤心了。

『巫堂大人还有我啊。』

金钟云横了那行字一眼，咬牙切齿道：“再瞎扯我亲自送你去见阎王。”

立秋刚过，秋老虎带着热浪席卷过槐安村，惹得院子里的槐树枝叶沙沙作响。

原本就不爱出门的金钟云看着屋外的烈日便打消了此刻出门的念头，他回到书房，打算给住在金希澈那的金厉旭传一封信。

他慢慢地研好墨，拿起狼毫沾了墨汁就在纸上写了起来，刚写了一个字他便察觉不对劲，他停下笔，对着空中道：“小酒鬼。”

屋里一片寂静，只听得见放在桌角的水钟的滴答声。

金钟云放下笔，道：“我虽然看不见你，但是你的鬼气太重了，明明这几天这么热，屋里反倒冷飕飕的。”

“好了被我发现了就出来吧，就算是只鬼也要坦坦荡荡的。”

不一会儿，金钟云面前的纸上多了一行墨迹，就在他写了一个字的信纸上，他皱眉道：“你不会在废纸上写吗？”

纸上的墨迹顿了一下，但还是继续写了下去，金钟云十分无奈，重新抽了一张纸出来。

这只鬼不仅话多，而且还欠，很多时候的行为举止像个小孩一样，让金钟云觉得很烦，但生气又不至于。

金钟云看着纸上的墨迹，问道：“你怎么不待在酒窖里了？”

『太阴森』

“嚯，鬼还会怕阴森？”

『比不上巫堂大人的房间宽敞透亮』

“当个鬼还这么挑三拣四，万一你……”金钟云说到一半便察觉不对，反应过来后皱眉道：“你来我这几天了？”

『三天』

所以它一直在自己房间待了三天？难怪这几天总是感觉如芒在背。金钟云一想到可能有一双眼睛盯了自己三天，浑身立马起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

『巫堂大人不要误会，我什么都没看到』

没写还好，金钟云一看到这行字气不打一处来，怒道：“你还想看到什么？”

说罢便指着门道：“趁我还能忍你该待哪待哪去。”

过了一会儿，房间又恢复了酷热，正午的太阳斜斜的照进来了，金钟云看着那一小块光，心想，对啊，这才是正常的温度。

他拍了拍自己的脸，怎么还是这么热。

一天夜里，金钟云拿着酒壶坐在院子的石桌旁，给自己倒了一杯酒。

夜空中的满月嵌在云间，顺着叶隙洒下来。金钟云抬头看了看月亮，起身走进厨房又拿了一个杯子出来放在自己对面，斟了半杯酒。

小不点蹬着腿跑了过来，在自己脚边趴下，金钟云伸手挠了挠它的下巴，然后抬头道：“小酒鬼，出来喝一杯呗。”

回答他的只有院外的虫鸣和一阵无声的微风，金钟云端着酒杯等了一会儿，桌上缓缓地出现了一行字：『巫堂大人今天大发慈悲？』

金钟云嗤笑，把杯中的酒一饮而尽，抬手指了指天上的满月，道：“今天是中秋。”

『所以巫堂大人是邀我一起过节啊。』

“哪那么多屁话，要是厉旭在我用得着叫一只鬼出来喝酒吗？”

金钟云说罢又给自己倒了一杯，他看着对面杯子里一点一点浅下去的酒，突然想到了什么似的问道：“你为什么能喝酒，明明没有烧给你。”

『我可不是一般的鬼。』

“嘁，装神弄鬼。”

『我本来就是鬼啊，巫堂大人。』

过了几个月金钟云也发现了，这只鬼的口才极好，除了滔滔不绝还经常堵得自己一句话也说不出来，但是又不让人心生厌烦。

它好像和其他鬼不太一样，饶是金钟云见过各种形形色色的鬼，也被这只最特立独行的打了个措手不及。

巫堂竟然会拿一只鬼没辙，这话给金希澈听了不得笑死自己。

酒过三巡，酒量欠佳的金钟云已经有些微醺，他一微醺话就容易变多，但是顾忌面前的是一只底细不明的鬼，他便没说话，一口一口地抿着杯中的酒。

桌面上好一会儿都是干干净净的，只有一阵微风缓缓吹起了金钟云脸两侧的鬓发，等金钟云发现那只鬼好久都没动静时，他伸手点了点桌子，道：“小酒鬼，你怎么不说话了？”

桌上还是干干净净的，满月躲到了云后面，月光散了。

过了好一会儿，桌上才慢慢地出现一行水渍。『大人脖子上的吊坠蛮好看的』

金钟云一看便笑了，眉眼不自觉地柔和，开口道：“怎么，你没见过红玛瑙？”

金钟云说罢撑着头，缓缓开口道：“这是我的护身符，师父说发现我的时候就一直在我身上，也不知道是谁给我的。”

这串红玛瑙成色很好，一看便不是凡品，色泽鲜活，还能看见其中的“云彩”“丝絮”。

『我以前……也给人送过一串玛瑙。』

金钟云放下酒杯，调侃道：“看不出来啊，给哪位姑娘送的啊？”

那只鬼没有回答，金钟云也没再追问，夜晚有些凉的风拂过他的脸颊，他感觉自己有些醉了。

中秋的满月往西挪了挪，金钟云和那只鬼喝了半坛槐花酒，但那只鬼喝得更多一些，一大半都是它解决的。

那晚金钟云醉醺醺地撑着头，他黑瀑般的长发披散在脑后，身上单薄的衣袍随意地系着，月光揉碎了散在眼眸深处，平日凌厉的巫堂被月色包裹着，显得格外温柔。

院里的槐树安安静静地，夜里无风无雨，金钟云却感觉周身有柔和的微风轻抚过垂在手边的发丝，拂过他的脸颊。

金钟云颤了颤眼睫，他说小酒鬼，不想被怨气侵蚀就快点入轮回吧，要是哪天遇到别的巫堂，恐怕就灰飞烟灭了。

而且，人间没什么值得留恋的。

六

槐安村虽说是京城边的世外桃源，风水宝地，但保不齐会有一些邪物盯上。

当金钟云赶到那户闹鬼的人家时，户主已经倒在地上不省人事了。

“多久了？”

金钟云走上前蹲下翻开了户主的眼皮，边检查边问道。

“半个时辰了。”

户主的夫人坐在一旁哭得撕心裂肺，抹着眼泪断断续续地答道。

金钟云翻开户主的眼皮一看，皮肉发黑，瞳仁泛白，是被厉鬼吸了阳气。

厉鬼是生前有怨恨，死后怨气过重，灵魂无法转生，从而才在人间作恶寻仇。

但是厉鬼若杀了人，这便不是普通的厉鬼了。

金钟云起身对着户主夫人作了一揖，缓缓道：“节哀顺变。”

户主的家人挤在一起爆发出撕心裂肺的哭声。

金钟云对着他们再作一揖，转身对着围观的几乎全村的村民高声道：“槐安村多年没有如此凶恶的厉鬼出没，依在下拙见是别处驱魔的漏网之鱼，明日午时在下会在村中巫台举行仪式，请各位今晚亥时之后尽量别出门。”

金钟云说完，扫了一眼村民们惊恐万分的眼神，一言不发地往前走了几步，原本围着的村民自动分开，留出了一条小道让他走了出去。

金钟云回到家，没有理会跟在他脚边的小不点，一脸阴沉地走到书房摔上了门，一甩衣袍坐在了桌案前。

人在自己眼皮底下被厉鬼杀死，这对巫堂来说是奇耻大辱，是自己一直仗着村子风水挡灾而掉以轻心了。

金钟云到底不过二十四岁，对于巫堂这种需要阅历的职业，他还是有些稚嫩。

太年轻就容易把事情想得太简单，往往没有考虑后果。

金钟云在书房发了一会儿呆，发现桌上还留着那只鬼的鬼画符，他心里立马升起了一团无名火，抓起那几张纸直接往旁边的火盆里丢。

鬼还是鬼，不管它说得多好听，被怨气一侵蚀全都原形毕露。

晚上沐浴的时候金钟云往盆里放了点槐花，夏天晒干的紫色花瓣遇热水泡开，淡淡的清香充满了浴室。

温热的雾气蒸得金钟云有些昏昏欲睡，长长的黑发披散在水里，几缕发丝浮在了水面，在一旁明亮的烛光下泛着金光。

金钟云伸手想把那几缕头发拍下去，手伸到眼前时发现手背上多了一道紫色的划痕。他抬起手，发现不一会儿又多了一条，断断续续的线连在一起，组成了三个字：『金钟云』。

金钟云盯着手背上的字沉默了，紫色的字湿漉漉的，虽然给水晕开有些模糊不清，但还是秀气的。他看了看水面上散开的紫色花瓣，心想那只鬼还挺聪明的。

金钟云把手随意搭在浴盆边，道：“说了多少次了，我的名讳不是你一只鬼可以叫的。”

“早上有厉鬼杀了人，你是知道的吧。”

“巫堂的职责就是驱魔消灾，占卜福祸，但我显然没做到。”

“人是在我眼皮底下死的，在我察觉到之前就已经死了，我赶到的时候只能告诉他妻子他被厉鬼吸干了阳气。”

“我十五岁就成了巫堂，这么多年各种状况都见了个七七八八，总觉得自己的水平已经可以了。”

金钟云说着，突然感觉放在浴盆边的手背上湿湿的，他扫了一眼，立马把手放进水里，厉声道：“你闭嘴！”

砸起的水花溅到了金钟云的脸上，顺着脸颊流到了下颚，他深吸了一口气平复了一下心情，冷冷道：“你是不是忘了，你也是一只鬼。”

“也许哪一天被怨气侵蚀的就是你呢？”

“到时候杀的人会不会就是我？”

金钟云闭上了眼睛，咬了咬下唇，狠狠道：“滚。”

那天夜里金钟云做了个怪梦，梦里是一片电闪雷鸣的混沌，深灰色的云遮挡着他的视线，他隐隐约约看到眼前的一个模糊的身影纵身跳下消失在了云雾里。

第二天午时金钟云穿戴整齐站在村里的巫台上，全村的村民聚集在台下，盯着台上那消瘦高挑的身影。

巫台前边的空地上摆着祭品和一盆火，金厉旭不在，金钟云委托村里击鼓经验丰富的一名男子协助，那名男子手握鼓锤正在有节奏地敲着鼓，金钟云站在供桌前，左手持巫铃，有节奏地来回摇晃，铃声清脆悦耳但又好似在诉说，象征神的语言，代表巫堂正与神灵谈判。他的右手则擎一把绘有众神明的折扇轻扇，身体原地向左转圈，过长的外袍飞了起来，带起了地上的尘土。

过了一会儿，鼓点节奏加快，金钟云停止转圈，双脚随之跃动，口中开始念咒。围观的众人自然听不懂他在念什么，但是低沉的嗓音听在耳里莫名地心安。

咒语念完，金钟云捧起了祭桌上的碗，把里面盛满的红色液体一饮而尽，对此术颇有研究的人说，那里头装的是猪血。

巫堂认为，猪代表幸运，猪头置于祭桌正中，是献给神明的头号祭品，且猪脸上的笑容越开心，仪式越顺利。巫堂喝下猪血震慑恶灵，从而保证驱魔成功。

但是金钟云对这个流程非常厌恶，因为他每次喝下猪血，胃就会难受好一阵子。

仪式高潮部分，金钟云抄起双剑，开始跳剑舞，他和金希澈的剑舞师承原京城最有名的大巫堂，姿态利落优美，不像普通巫堂那般平淡粗俗。

随着金钟云翻手舞出一个剑花，他透过阴阳眼看到了那只厉鬼。

那只厉鬼面目狰狞，眼皮外翻，吸收了阳气之后周身的怨气愈发浓厚，此时被金钟云挑出的剑气定在原地艰难地动弹。

金钟云缓缓向它靠近，“为什么要杀人？”

那只厉鬼冲它张开了嘴，露出了尖厉的獠牙。

“有怨气为什么不和去地府申冤？”

金钟云话音刚落，那只厉鬼仿佛受到了什么刺激，猛得朝他扑过来。金钟云立刻翻手刺出一道剑气，那只厉鬼脸朝地被摔到地上，好像还不死心地想向他爬过来。

“执迷不悟，怨气太深，没救了。”

金钟云握着剑换了个姿势，指着地上的厉鬼冷冷道：“由我送你上路吧”

趴在地上的厉鬼周身瞬间窜起一道猛火，在灰飞烟灭之际它抬起头冲金钟云吼道：“乳臭未干的臭小子，你又不是鬼，你知道个屁！”

金钟云挑起一边的眉，想着好像以前也有厉鬼对他说过类似的话，他轻蔑一笑，道：“我肯定不知道，我又不是鬼。”

他扭扭脖子，想到了什么似的开口道：“你们这些鬼，果然都一个德行。”

这场仪式耗费了金钟云好些精力，他回到家后点了一炉香片，闻着安神的味道坐在案前闭目养神。

他能感觉到房间里有异物，不远不近地飘在他四周，但他睁开双眼的时候却什么没有。

金钟云闭上眼睛想再次进入状态时，那种被人盯着的感觉又来了，如芒在背，他很讨厌这样。

“既然不想现身，为什么要出现在我面前？”

那种异样消失了，正当金钟云松了口气时，异样又回来了。

金钟云索性睁开眼睛，皱眉道：“你到底想干什么？”

无人应答，但门框上出现了一点水渍，金钟云耐着性子等它写完，他自己都有点惊奇自己竟然对一只鬼这么有耐心。

『来看看你。』

金钟云怒极反笑，用手捂着眼睛笑道：“你觉得我会相信你吗？”

“我再说最后一遍，从我家滚出去。”

金钟云眼眶发红，盯着门框，只见那行干掉的水渍下面又出现了一横，他突然火气直冲头顶，抓起案上的砚台朝着门扔了过去。

“滚！”

砚台砸到门框上噼里啪啦地碎了一地，黑乎乎的墨汁溅在门框上，糊住了那行水渍。

金钟云看着那一地的碎片，心仿佛被绞了一般生生得疼。

那可是自己最喜欢的砚台，金钟云抬头盯着天花板有些后悔，为了一只鬼，太可惜了。

七

金厉旭终于回来了，在院里的槐树叶子掉光之前。

金钟云站在门口等他，见他从马车上下来了便走上前，他走上前给人来了个结结实实的拥抱。

“我还以为你赖在希澈哥那不想回来了。”

“哪里，我还是更喜欢哥啊。”

金厉旭松开了金钟云，握着他的手上上下下地打量了一番，惊叹道：“哥，你瘦了好多。”

金钟云愣了一下，笑道：“是吗？”

“脸没以前那么圆了，”金厉旭伸手戳了戳，趁金钟云把他的手拍掉之前拉着他走进屋子，道：“我不在的时候没出什么差错吧。”

“一切安好，没什么大事。”

金钟云跟在他后面，思绪却已经飘了。

自从他砸了他最喜欢的砚台把那只鬼赶走之后，他感觉周围异常清净，酒窖里的酒没有少过了，纸上桌子上也不会突然出现鬼画符，周身的温度也不会突然变冷，一切都像往常那样，仿佛风过无痕。

但是其中的变故只有金钟云知道，在他赶走那只鬼后，他开始每夜每夜地做着怪梦，梦里全是风雨交加电闪雷鸣，还有一个看不清面孔的人跳下消失的身影。

金钟云点过安神香，也试过冥想，但收效甚微。

自己这多半是陷入了梦魇。

他不禁想起了那只鬼，难道这和它有关系？

但是金钟云找不到那只鬼了，放在以前他只需对着空中叫一声“小酒鬼”，那只鬼便会应声出现，而现在不一样了，他看不见它。

更何况金厉旭回来了，他不想让他知道这只鬼的存在。

当夜，金钟云又发梦了，他发现自己身处雷电中央，四肢好像被铁链铐住一般动弹不得。

“！”

他在呼喊一个名字，但是他的嗓子像塞了一团棉絮一般发不出声音。

“！”

他感觉自己耗费着全部精力在呼喊一个人的名字，喊不出声，但是心却如刀割一般疼。

当他再次看到那个模糊的身影时，他睁开了眼睛，醒了。一直蓄在眼眶里的泪顺着眼角滑进了枕头，他抬起手想把脸上的水抹掉，却发现自己手背上有东西。

金钟云一个打挺坐了起来，借着从窗缝里漏进来的月光仔细辨认手背上的东西，却发现一片模糊不清。

金钟云掀开被子走下床，凭着记忆摸到了放着蜡烛矮柜，摸索的时候还不小心磕到了膝盖。他忍着疼，划开火柴点燃了蜡烛，急忙把手背放在烛光下照。

『梦魇已散，不用担心』

金钟云悬在嗓子眼的心落回了心底，一种对他极为陌生的情绪席卷而来，他看着手背的那行字，松了一口气，慢慢靠着矮柜坐在了地上。他感觉脸上冰凉冰凉的，抬手一抹，发现不知何时泪水淌了满脸。他盯着指尖上的泪滴发呆，他想起了那只鬼，虽然一直赖在自己家不肯走，但是好像并没有做出什么伤天害理的事情，除了老是在自己眼前晃，老是惹自己生气。

指尖好像碰到了冰块般的触感把金钟云冻得一个激灵，他把手缩回放在膝盖上，盯着眼前的一片漆黑，喃喃道：“回来了就别走了。”

“明天我有事问你。”

第二天金钟云起了个大早，窗外的麻雀刚刚开始叫的时候他就已经洗漱完坐在书房里了。

金厉旭打着哈欠走过的时候还惊了一下，问道：“哥你怎么起这么早？”

“醒来了睡不着就起来了。”

金厉旭站在门口抱着手臂看着金钟云，道：“哥你是不是昨晚没睡好。”

金钟云听后一愣，抬头问道：“怎么？”

“太憔悴了”

金钟云心里苦笑，他昨晚惊醒之后就无法入眠，一直躺着直到天亮。

金厉旭出门去集市，金钟云等他走远了，才开口道：“你可以出来了。”

屋里慢慢变凉，案上摊开的纸上出现了一个墨点。

“你确实不是普通的鬼，”金钟云看着纸上那晕开的墨点出神，道：“你到底是谁？”

鬼气渗人，能通过液体与人交流，阴阳眼看不见，还能驱散梦魇，这道行恐怕是一般孤魂野鬼所达不到的。

『你能看见我的。』

“我知道，”金钟云盯着那行字道：“只要你不遮遮掩掩。”

故意隐藏鬼影不让巫堂发现，金钟云还真的想见识见识这到底是何方神圣。但是纸上久久没有出现新的墨迹，当金钟云以为它不会回答时，纸上慢慢地晕开了几个字。

『可以了』

“可以什么？”

『琉璃镜』

“平时我也看镜子，为什么看不到你。”

『现在可以了』

金钟云起身走入了卧室，半信半疑地站到了那半块琉璃镜前，那是金希澈给他的，说是从西洋带回来的。

“你又骗我。”

金钟云看着空无一物的镜子道。

『巫堂大人，你没开眼啊』

……

金钟云顿时十分窘迫，有朝一日竟然需要一只鬼来提醒自己沟通阴阳的流程，他闭上眼，屏气凝神，再次睁眼时，阴阳眼成。

金钟云看见他身后出现了一个人。

那人身着一身黑色的长袍，衣襟和袖口绣着云雷纹，虽然有些旧但看得出针脚细密繁杂，不是普通人家穿得起的。一张苍白得有些过分的脸，眉目清秀，瞳仁像西域的黑葡萄一般亮晶晶的，鼻梁高挺，双唇毫无血色但生得十分好看，身材高挑，有种不容忽视的贵气，确实不是普通的鬼。

金钟云一言不发，和镜子里的“人”对视了一会儿，缓缓开口道：“这不是你的本体。”

“巫堂大人好眼力，这是我死前的模样。”

耳边传来一声低沉醇厚的嗓音，金钟云盯着那只鬼皱眉道：“你能说话了？”

“巫堂大人都看到我了，自然能听见我说话。”

这声音好像有点好听，金钟云心里感叹了一下，但很快地把这抛于脑后，他看着镜子里的那只鬼，想说的话堵在了嗓子眼，明明有很多话想问他，但不知为何一句也说不出来。

眼前那张脸有种莫名的熟悉，就像见过成百上千次，金钟云盯着他有些出神，问道：“你为什么站那么远？”

那只鬼露出了他看不懂的笑容，道：“我不能靠近巫堂大人。”

“为什么？”

那只鬼抬手指了指金钟云的衣襟，金钟云一摸便知道了，那里挂着他的护身符，那串红玛瑙。

那是从小一直戴在身上的，听金希澈说，养父发现自己的时候就在自己脖子上了。

“为什么要以幻象示人？”

“怕太丑陋脏了大人的眼。”

金钟云张了张嘴，还想说什么时，那只鬼消失了。他转头向四周张望，发现丝毫没有他的踪迹。

“你又去哪了？”

只见镜子上一股水渍缓缓蔓延开，金钟云走近一看，哭笑不得。

『金厉旭回来了』

院子里果然传来了金厉旭开门的声音，金钟云伸手擦干了镜子上的水渍，突然想到了，自己还没问他叫什么。

下次不知道还能不能见到。

八

自从金钟云看到那只鬼的样貌之后，他发现有什么东西悄悄地变了。

日子还是照样过，他还是槐安村的巫堂，时不时替村里驱魔消灾，替村民占卜祸福，仿佛和以前没差。

转眼到了冬至，院子里的槐树叶子掉光了，上面覆着薄薄的雪花。

金钟云抱着暖手的炭炉坐在屋檐下，看着小不点在院子的雪地里撒欢，雪地上留下了一串梅花脚印。

金钟云一到冬天就容易犯困，特别是暖洋洋的阳光照在身上，不一会儿他就打起了哈欠。

他抱着炭炉回到了书房，脱下狐裘挂在一边，加了几块木炭在炭盆里，然后他拿起了昨天看到一半的典籍，顺便抬眼扫了一下桌上的琉璃镜。

这一小块琉璃镜是金钟云托人送了封信从金希澈那里拿的，金希澈估计不知道怎么回事，还在信里笑他怎么像个小姑娘一样突然喜欢照镜子。

金钟云看着信笑得前俯后仰，对着镜子挥着信纸道：“你看你，害我被希澈哥取笑了。”

镜子里的那个“人”有点委屈，道：“巫堂大人这怎么能怪我呢。”

金钟云好整以暇地收起信纸，翻起了典籍没再理他，嘴角带着一丝他自己都没察觉到的笑意。

那只鬼的名字叫曺圭贤，这是他在金钟云面前的纸上一笔一划地写下来的，金钟云就静静地坐在一旁等他写完。

字体苍劲有力，看得出功力十分深厚。

“你的字还挺好看。”

话音刚落，那行字下面就出现了“金钟云”三个大字。

金钟云无奈道：“你怎么又……”

“巫堂大人的名字好听啊。”

一只鬼的脸皮怎么可以这么厚，金钟云无奈地扶额，把那张纸收起来叠好，嗔怪道：“嘴贫。”

琉璃镜里的“人”咧着嘴冲他乐呵呵地笑，黑葡萄般的眼睛眯着，特别年轻的脸虽然苍白无血色，但胜在赏心悦目。

金钟云不得不承认，这是他十五岁成为巫堂后见过的长得最好看的鬼了。

如果不是一只鬼，那该会俘获多少少女的芳心啊，金钟云撑着下巴，盯着镜子发愣。

“巫堂大人，别盯着我发呆啦。”

连声音也挺好听的，作为一只鬼存在于世，真的太可惜了。

金钟云眨了眨眼睛，问道：“问你个问题。”

“巫堂大人想知道什么？”

金钟云抿了抿嘴唇，慢慢开口道：“你……是怎么死的？”

镜子里的“人”沉默了，神色变得有些复杂，当金钟云以为他不会回答时，他缓缓道：“我生前做错了事。”

金钟云无意识折了一下书页的角，问道：“死，是什么感觉？”

“别的我不太清楚，应该是一种解脱，”曺圭贤毫无血色的嘴角微微勾起，轻声道：“但是我是戴罪之身，死的时候不太好受。”

“你下油锅了？”

“比油锅还难受，”曺圭贤低头扯了扯自己的袖子，然后抬头笑道：“大人你为什么老问我的伤心事啊。”

“鬼还会伤心？”

金钟云刚说完便觉得自己失言了，果然镜子里的曺圭贤敛去了笑容，盯着他看了好一会儿，叹了口气道：“大人，我没入轮回就还有记忆，虽然心不跳了，但偶尔还是会痛一痛的。”

金钟云看着他的眼睛，从中流露出来的让人窒息的悲伤压得他喘不过气，他有点痛恨巫堂异于常人的共情能力了。

曺圭贤真的，比他想的还要不简单。

大寒的雪又厚又急，傍晚地上还是干干净净的，过了一夜隔天早上一看，空地上铺满了厚厚的一层积雪。

金厉旭拉着金钟云在院子里扫雪，理由是哥哥老是窝在房间不出来，怕给闷坏了。

“哥你最近气色好了很多。”

金厉旭扶着扫把对着和积雪搏斗的金钟云说道。

“怎么讲？”

“面色红润，面带喜色，怕是好事将近。”

金钟云一听脸有点热，搓了个雪球朝金厉旭抛了过去，笑道：“你小子还会看相啊。”

金厉旭朝旁边一躲，道：“我不会啊，是哥你太明显了。”

这小子在说什么鬼话，金钟云把积雪扫在一边，自己气色好了和那只鬼有什么关系。

不过，他确实和自己挺合得来的。

相处了这么久，金钟云发现曺圭贤还是一只有学问的鬼，鬼神典籍他能信手拈来，大明的诗词歌赋他居然还能答个七七八八。金钟云听着他醇厚的嗓音，冷不丁来一句，“你要是人就好了。”

要是人就好了，为什么偏偏是一只鬼呢？

镜子里的曺圭贤止住了话头，看了金钟云好一会儿才提起嘴角苦笑道：“巫堂大人，你在想什么呢。”

金钟云知道这是自己痴心妄想，于是他问曺圭贤，来年春天有新酿的槐花酒，到时候你还会在吗。

无人应答，镜子里的身影消失了。

窗外的落雪沙沙作响，金钟云突然感觉有点冷，他起身走到窗边，伸手想把敞开的窗户关上，这时一阵冷风袭来，飘洒的雪花飞了进来，金钟云连忙关上窗，却发现有一片雪花漏了进来，不偏不倚地落在了自己的唇上。

金钟云好像感觉到了什么似的红了脸，嘴唇冰凉冰凉的，他抬手用手指一抹，发现手指上融化的雪水渐渐地变成了一个“云”。

金钟云想用袖子擦干但又不太舍得，纠结了半天才咬咬牙抹袖子上了。

这小子……他什么意思。

后几日金钟云隔着几天才能见到曺圭贤，问他怎么回事他也只说鬼也需要休息，但金钟云看着他越来越苍白的脸，觉得事情没那么简单。

金钟云有些害怕，但是又觉得可笑，自己作为巫堂在害怕一只鬼步入轮回消失不见，这真的太可笑了。

九

金钟云在典籍里读到过，孤魂野鬼长期游荡人间不入轮回的后果轻则魂飞魄散，重则永世不得超生，所以当他发现曺圭贤消失不见的时候，他松了一口气。

至少比待在自己身边要好，金钟云翻着眼前的书，却发现自己怎么都看不进去。

坐在他对面的金希澈看不下去了，用扇子敲了敲他的头，道：“好了，大过年的别哭丧着脸了，看不见它不是还可以招魂吗？”

招过了，从发现他不见的那天就试过招魂了，但是没有用。

他就这么彻底消失了，仿佛从未存在过一般。

金希澈安慰他，说那只鬼一定是去投胎了，说不定能投个好胎呢。

金钟云对着金希澈笑了笑，起身和他走出了书房。

今年春节金希澈拉着金钟云和金厉旭到京城过，想着一家人好不容易可以团聚，但在看到金钟云有些憔悴的神色后便把人拉到书房，故作严肃地问他怎么回事。金钟云被问烦了，才把细节名字隐去了说了个大概，金希澈听完没过多评价，只淡淡地说道：“巫堂不能有这种执念。”

“我知道。”

金钟云点点头，他这些都知道。

京城的春节是很热闹的，张灯结彩的街市，熙熙攘攘的人群，还有震耳欲聋的烟花爆竹，整座城都给披上了一层喜庆的红。

金希澈带着金钟云和金厉旭走在街市上，

金希澈寻着一座桥，带着两人走上去歇息，他指着小河里的花灯对着金钟云道：“你看，果然还是神仙受欢迎。”

“向神仙祈福多好，比叫巫堂来跳大神方便多了。”

金钟云盯着河里的花灯发了一会儿呆，突然转头问道：“我们这儿，有没有姓曺的神仙？”

金希澈用一种看傻子的眼神看着他，随口答道：“我一介巫师怎么会知道那些神仙的事，你若感兴趣，我家书房的藏书你可以慢慢翻。”

当天夜里金钟云窝在金希澈书房，点着蜡烛找出了所有关于神仙的典籍小说一本一本地翻看。他不知道自己光靠一个虚无缥缈的猜测能不能找出来，他今天给自己算了一卦，卦象好坏掺半，他想赌一把。

在蜡烛烧到只剩一半时，他在密密麻麻的字里找到了。

书里关于他的记录只有寥寥数语：风神曺圭贤与司命违背伦常，犯下弥天大错，打入凡间，永世不得相见。

金钟云颤抖着手翻过那一页，只见反面记载着的司命下面赫然写着“金钟云”三个字。

梦里的天雷，下坠的身影，还有自己的红玛瑙，曺圭贤复杂的看不懂的眼神，还有那朵落在唇边的雪花……

金钟云突然感觉头疼欲裂，他按住太阳穴，思绪一片混乱。

“以为瞒着你一时，就能瞒着你一世，师父果然想错了。”

金钟云猛得回头，发现是金希澈披着红色的睡袍倚在门边看着自己。

“你的红玛瑙是你的护身符，任何鬼怪不得近身超过三尺，若碰了你便损耗阴气不能久留于世。”

“师父在你十二岁的时候给你算过一卦，卦象显示你二十四岁的时候有道坎，”金希澈拢了拢睡袍，道：“你必须跨过去那种。”

“那只鬼能在你身边留那么久也是稀奇，不知道该说它执念太深还是道行太高，居然过了几个月才消失。”

金钟云捧着那本发黄的典籍发愣，他知道他和曺圭贤之间有说不清道不明的羁绊，甚至他还拐弯抹角地问过，但是曺圭贤从来都是一笑带过。

金钟云无力地靠在书柜上，脑子一片混乱。明明和自己有关系，明明是他们两个的事，凭什么什么都不告诉他，凭什么……

被废了神格贬入凡间做一只孤魂野鬼，看着自己遭受天雷，和自己在意的人永世不得相见，怪不得他说，自己死的时候很痛。

那时曺圭贤有些淡漠的神情又浮现在金钟云的脑海里，心像被针扎一样暗暗生疼，他抬起手背挡住了眼睛，眼眶却干涩地什么也流不出来。

那天晚上金钟云又做了个梦，梦里年轻的曺圭贤从在云雾中远远地朝自己跑过来，拉着自己的手把自己搂进了怀里，金钟云的脸埋在他的胸膛，感受不到一丝温度，他不敢过多停留睁开了眼睛坐了起来，抬手一抹，发现脸上淌满了温热的泪。

脖子上的红玛瑙贴着他的皮肤，冰凉冰冷的，金钟云伸手把它包在手里，却发现怎么都捂不热。

十

春末夏初，一串串槐花伸出了枝叶，空气中弥漫着淡淡的清香。

金钟云举着竹竿伸进枝叶间就是一顿乱打，洁白的槐花顿时像雪片一样纷纷扬扬地下落，落在了铺在地上的布上。

金厉旭抱着小不点从屋里出来，看着地上慢慢一层花惊讶，“哥，今年花开得不错啊。”

“是啊，刚好可以多酿点酒。”

金钟云把有些乱的头发散开，用嘴叼着绑头发的布绳伸手把头发拢紧，这时一阵风混着槐花的清香迎面吹来，没绑牢的发丝被风吹起来扫在脸上，金钟云换了个方向站着，拿起发绳把头发扎紧。

树上被打得有些散的花瓣被风吹落，像雪花一般飘洒下来，落在了金钟云的黑发上，肩膀上，有一朵不偏不倚，乘着微凉的风落在了他的唇上。

金钟云不动声色地把那朵花拿了下来，把地上的槐花包好拿进了厨房。

日子还得过，酒也得照做，只是金钟云在加糖的时候想了一会儿，拿起勺子又加了一勺。

我想试试甜的槐花酒，金钟云这样替自己辩解，其实是那家伙嗜甜。

“巫堂大人的酒酿得不错，就是有点涩。”

“给你白喝你还挑三拣四，你去喝别家的吧。”

“那可不行，巫堂大人家的我喝习惯了。”

……

槐花的花期很短，总共就那么十来天，等酒酿好的时候，槐树枝叶里的雪白已经消失殆尽，换上了一片郁郁葱葱的翠绿。

是夜，金钟云拿着半坛酒坐在院子里的石桌旁，鬼使神差地拿了两个杯子，他给自己倒了半杯，给对面那杯倒的时候纠结了一下，最后还是倒了满满一杯，像以往任何一次一样。

下弦月挂在夜空里，温柔皎洁，清清冷冷，如水流一般的月光淌过繁茂的枝叶，在杯中落下斑驳的月影。

金钟云的酒量不好，两盏下肚后就有些晕晕乎乎，但以往他为了和曺圭贤说话一次只咪一口，而如今他一人独酌，情不自禁地多喝了一杯。

自己果然不能多喝，金钟云撑着有些沉重的头睁着有些迷离的双眼想着。眼前的景象逐渐变得有些模糊，石桌上的杯子有了重影，天上的下弦月也成了双，他伸手揉了揉眼睛，放下手后他看到石桌的对面坐了一个人。

来人一袭黑袍，苍白姣好的脸上出现了一丝斑驳的裂痕，黑葡萄般的瞳仁映着月光，一眨不眨地盯着金钟云。

金钟云没有动，他看着眼前几个月不见的人，冷不丁地蹦出来一个念头，连鬼气都弱了，看来是真的不能久留了。

金钟云动了动有些干的嘴唇，他说，小酒鬼，你来了？

曺圭贤没有动，仿佛一个苍白脆弱的人偶一般盯着他。

金钟云说，今年的槐花开得很好，但是花都谢了你才来，太可惜了。

曺圭贤还是没动，回答他的只有草丛里的虫鸣，和夜晚微凉的冷风。

金钟云说，今年的酒自己特意加了一勺糖，但是感觉有点甜腻过头了，不知合不合你金贵的胃口。

金钟云一边说着，一边低头把酒杯往他那儿推，等他抬头一看，面前空无一人。

你又走了，金钟云咬了咬下唇，拿过那杯酒慢慢地倒在了石桌旁的地上。

下弦月悄悄地挪了挪位，金钟云吹了几阵冷风觉得酒醒得差不多了，撑着桌子站了起来准备回房，当他提着酒坛准备往屋里走时，一直挂在脖子上的那串红玛瑙掉了下来。

“啪嗒！”

摔在了坚硬的石桌上。

金钟云连忙放下酒坛把那串红玛瑙抓起来小心翼翼地捧在手里，护身符线断脱落，这是大凶之兆。

他捧着那串红玛瑙翻来覆去地检查了好几遍，发现并无多出来的裂痕，才暗暗松了口气，他摩挲着那血红的坠子，晶莹剔透地泛着温柔的月光。他举起坠子对着月光端详，发现旁边串的一颗水滴形的珠子里有一道浅浅的痕迹，他把它放到眼前仔仔细细地看，看了好一会儿才辨认出那是一个字。

那是被人小心翼翼地刻在珠子内里的字，金钟云见过玉雕师雕玉，他知道在那里刻字是多么耗神费力，一不小心便会刻毁。

那是一个被藏在珠子内里的“云”，字体苍劲有力，和金钟云压在书柜底层的那几叠纸上的“云”一模一样。

金钟云慢慢地靠着石凳坐在地上，月光映着斑驳的树影在他脚边晃荡，他伸手摸上去，冰凉冰凉的。

槐安村的巫堂年少有为，年纪轻轻道行就胜过某些老不死，京城中的富甲有意招揽他，但都被他以不想上京婉拒。

金钟云变得更不爱出门了，经常窝在书房里就是一整天，手边摆着的书比他都要高了。金厉旭曾经劝过他别老闷着，对身体不好，他也只是笑笑说道，作为巫堂自己还学识尚浅，那些生僻的典籍自己也得知晓。

可喜的是，金钟云的阴阳眼愈发出神入化，他不仅能轻松自如地看到孤魂野鬼，还能越过幻象直接看见本体。

村里人都说，小金巫堂虽然年纪轻轻，但却显得十分成熟稳重，那双上挑的凤目仿佛能把你看穿。

金钟云听说了这样的传闻之后，笑着摇了摇头，把手中的书翻了一页，那一页夹着的东西掉了下来。

是一朵晒干的槐花瓣。

是那年春天，在像雪花般纷纷扬扬下落的槐花中，轻轻地落在他唇上的那朵。

金钟云小心翼翼地拾起那朵干花，在指尖上端详了一会儿，随后缓缓地，把它举起，放在唇上留下了轻轻一吻。

凉凉的，什么也没有。

金钟云有时会坐在房里对着窗外的槐树出神，他说，其实你不是酒鬼，也不是风神，你应该是槐树成精。不然你为什么像槐花一样，猝不及防地出现在我面前，又悄无声息地消失不见，让我好不容易被填满的心又变得空空荡荡。

金钟云说，小酒鬼，我好像，有点想你，明年花开的时候你会来吗。

窗外的槐树被风吹得沙沙作响，发黄的叶片落了下来，在树下铺了一地。

秋天到了。

槐花，在绵绵的春雨和酷热的夏雨交替之间悄悄地从绿叶中探出头来，清清冷冷地留个十来天后慢慢谢去，洁白艳丽但稍纵即逝，仿佛风过无痕，但留下的沁人心脾，恬静优雅的淡香时常萦绕在脑海中，让人想念却无可奈何。

槐花落，香犹存，缘散尽。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：
> 
> 送给我芯的文搞了五天终于搞完了，不知不觉越写越多都快两万了，我的肝快没了。
> 
> 巫师设定参考韩国萨满教，阿云的形象参考他参演的洪吉童音乐剧。故事背景放在朝鲜王朝，所以有一些节日节气计时是和古代中国一样的。
> 
> 人鬼情未了就是人鬼殊途，我完全按照我的感觉走了，写出来的效果啥样欢迎读者老爷评论~


End file.
